


The Glow of Fireflies

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Or Is It?, Sad, Sanscest - Freeform, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno Dies, And Reaper can't get the Song he sung to him in his final moments out of his Skull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glow of Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> lmao here u go some afterdeath, enjoy

The other skeleton sat outside of the bedroom, Waiting for just the right time to jump in and say hello. He had been away for a week, And wanted to suprise Geno with his entrance.

But the room- No, The house, Had an awfully cold Feel to it, like no one had ever set foot into the very house.

He thought Geno had been away while he was gone, up until he heard a soft, isolated voice start to sing from the room.

" _The moment I open my eyes, I always greet "Good morning" out of habit._

_Just how many times will I force myself to wear the same crying face?"_

He recognized that voice almost immediately, and began to listen.

" _This fate looks just like the glow of fireflies,_

_Swaying the Heart, like how they swim in the wind."_

Reaper softly hummed to the tune of the lyrics, as the song sounded quite familiar to him.

_"No matter, No matter how many times i ask these questions,_

_The days reflected on the mirror just wont give the answer."_

Soon enough, he silently started singing in sync with the other's voice.

_"Maybe, Just maybe one day, while wishing...._

_The vanished future will."_

Geno's quiet humming silently let Reaper drift off to sleep, as he leaned against the door.

Geno quietly opened the door, taking one quick look at his broken body, before he used the rest of his strength he had left to lift the other onto the bed.

Geno give a quiet and Peaceful smile, Before letting his life take him as he passed away silently.

And with that, he spoke his last, final thoughts.

 _Welcome home, Reaper._  
\----

Reaper awoke as the blinding morning light shone upon his face. He stretched, and pulled the blankets off and started heading downstairs.

The familar tune from last night sung in the back of his head as he went to go check on Goth, who had been sleeping when he had got home.

Goth still layed there, covered in blankets, curled up on the wall.

Reaper then began to head downstairs to say Good morning to his Husband,  
Flipping a bagel up and down as he searched.

Except Geno was nowhere to be found.

Reaper searched all over the house, worry filling him as he couldn't find his lover.

As he searched the bedroom, He opened up the closet.

There, layed the body of the One he had been searching for. Reaper shook the body slightly, Only to find out that his bones had been dead cold.

He knew that form anywhere, For Geno was dead.  
\--  
" _G-Geno... i C-Can't stop the bleeding.." The cloaked skeleton said to the other one underneath himself._

_Geno looked off to the side, giving off short breaths as tears rolled down from his eyes. This was it, his final moments._

_"I-its Okay.... Please, J-Just tak-ke Goth and g-get out of her-re." Geno said, Preparing for his life to take its toll._

_Death could only sit there and stare as he tried to fix the cut on the other's chest-bones which was overflowing with blood._

_"H-heh, You nev-ver change, Snarky Asshol-le." Geno spoke up with a chuckle, Trying to push the other off of him._

_"Pl-ease, No! Don't die on Me!" Reaper panicked. But, if he was Death, why was he helping Geno?_

_"Its Okay, Ev-verything is a-alright." Geno cried out, Gently stroking the other's cheek, Humming Softly._

**_"As if nothing ever happened,_ **

**_the world continues revolving till the next season._ **

**_Like flowing clouds,_ **

**_I keep walking forward alone..."_ **

_Reaper started to cry, as his lover's eyes started to drift close._

**_"Farewell, farewell to the sky beyond,_ **

**_I can't forget your last smile that I saw._ **

**_Embrace me once again with those arms,_ **

**_For it is a promise i believe in..."_ **

_Geno's eyes closed, and he passed on in Death's arms._

_Tears fell from Reaper's eyes as he held his lover, Murmuring back the song as he pressed his teeth against the other's in their final kiss._

**_"Farewell, farewell to the sky beyond,_ **

**_I can't forget your last smile that I saw..."_**  
\----  
"D-Daddy? What happened t-to M-mommy?" Goth said, Sorry shaking him.

The two could only hold eachother as there sat the Cold, Dead body of one so close with them not to long ago...

Silence filled the air with sorrow once again.

Reaper held his child in his lap as they sat there, Just processing whst had happened.

It had all been a good Morning, why had this had to all happen now? Reaper Gently let go of Goth and Goth walked out of the room.

"Geno, please come out. I know you're somewhere in here." Reaper called out, Trying to hold back tears.

But he knew Geno wouldn't show up, For he was dead. Reaper didn't know why he was calling out for Geno, Infact, He should just be showing now emotion.

But no, Here he is, Crying out for His dead lover. He swore he could feel a cold hand placed upon his shoulder.

"P-please look at me." A so familiar voice called out to the Crying Skeleton below. Reaper Immediately lit up.

"Wait a m-minute, i must b-be imagining things. Geno is d-dead, right in front of m-me." Reaper said, Trying to confront himself.

"R-Reaper please. I d-don't have much time." Geno's Spirit tried to calm the other down, But he just wouldn't listen.

"N-no, Y-your not real...." He spoke to the spirit.

"A-am i? Well i g-guess i sorta a-am." Geno spoke out with a chuckle, As he stroked the other's cheekbone, Wiping the tears away.

_"At a faraway place where I learned the warmth from distant past,_

_I received courage as we gently grew closer."_

Geno's Sprit gently wrapped Reaper into a hug, As the other started crying.

_"As if nothing ever happened, the world continues revolving till the next season._

_Like flowing clouds, I keep walking forward alone..."_

Geno stroked Reaper's cheek as The other ended up in an Emotional Break-Down. Geno Sang again, In a Soft, Warming tone.

_"Farewell, farewell to the sky beyond,_

_I can't forget your last smile that I saw."_

Geno Pulled Reaper over his shoulder and let the other cry his heart out, Trying To comfort him.

_"Embrace me once again with those arms,_

_For it is a promise i will believe in...."_

The Skeleton and The Spirit sat in silence. Geno Pulled Reaper into a small kiss.

"P-please... Please don't l-leave me.." Reaper said, Clinging on to Geno's Spirit as he cried.

_"Farewell, farewell to the sky beyond,_

_I can't forget your last smile that I saw."_

Geno repeated the first to last verse of the song as He comforted Reaper, But he could slowely feel his spirit fading away.

"N-no.. Don't g-go!" Reaper spoke out, Trying to keep Geno with him.

Geno just softly smiled. "Please, take care of our child for me, Okay?" Geno said, As he faded away. He gave Reaper one last kiss, And he was gone.

Reaper just sat in silence as He tried to hold back tears, Saddened at the fact that he won't ever see Geno again.

He went in the hallway, And Goth was gently curled up against the wall.

Reaper held his child and spoke.

_"I'm so sorry, it's just me and you now."_

\----------------

In Death's memory.  
_____________  
Geno sat in silence, lying down on his bed as he curled up with his covers. It was another thunderstorm, and he was scared half to death.

Reaper wasn't there to comfort him. Why would he come comfort him, A useless, worryfull adult who is still scared of storms?

This isn't the first time this happened, though. But, he was still scared.

Geno wanted to curl up to Reaper, and have him hold him tight till the storm passes.... He was definitely scared. Why wasn't Reaper coming?

That's right. Maybe he was tired of Geno. Tired of his fears. Tired of his complaining. He probably hated him.

Small tears pricked up at Geno's eyes as another bolt of thunder echoed through the halls of the empty house.

He hoped Reaper didn't hate him. Or maybe he did. Reaper was the only close person to him.

Geno clung onto the covers, trying to protect himself from the thunder. Oh goodness, he would never see anyone again. He would never see him.

Geno's breathing became faster due to worry and fear. He swore he could be going into a panic attack.  
\--------------  
Reaper watched the thunderstorm roar on from the window of his room.

He knew, he knew Geno was afraid of thunderstorms. But, he didn't go to comfort him.

He didn't because, well....

Geno probably need him to comfort him. It was obvious Geno didn't enjoy his company, so why go over there and upset him more? Plus, someone's was probably over there with him. Comforting him, talking Reaper's place.

Or Geno could be alone.....  
\---------------------  
Geno had gone into a panic attack on was freaking out, at the verge of crying. Why wasn't Reaper here yet? He was scared of this storm, why wouldn't he calm down?

Geno swore he could hear footsteps trailing down the halls and stopping at his door, but he didn't listen. He just cried out some more.

"I'm scared! Please, w-why won't you show up?" Geno sniffles and cried.

Geno was suddenly lifted off of the bed and into someone's arms. By the feeling of the hands, this person was a skeleton.

He didn't care, he just cried into the other, clenching on him for protection. The other rubbed Geno's backside as he held onto him.

"Shh... It's okay..." The other comforted him.  
___________  
He knew they'd stay forever. Why'd Geno leave him?

Death cried out, clutching on to the last thing left of the family.

 


End file.
